


Keep in Touch

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It makes sense. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep in Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010.

Lanie’s still certain that Beckett and Castle are meant to be. They can’t keep their hands off each other, even if they don’t know it themselves.

She’s seen how they unconsciously place a hand on the other’s arm when one wants to emphasize a point, or while looking at evidence. Beckett puts her fingers to Castle’s lips to keep him from saying something risqué; Castle helps Beckett with her coat and briefly rests his hands on her shoulders.

Lanie’s watched their fingers overlap as Castle hands Beckett her morning coffee. It’s how they express their unspoken, unrealized affection. It’s touching.


End file.
